Siete minutos para un desastre
by Kattharina
Summary: Algo que deben saber bien los padres es que cuando tienen niños pequeños en casa, el silencio puede significar dos cosas: paz o caos. No existe un punto medio... Este fic participa en el Reto Somos Padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Daré los lineamientos de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— **Diálogo —**

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC.

 **G** **énero:** Family | Humor.

 **C** **lasificación:** K+.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto. _Este fic participa en el_ _Reto Somos Padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Nota de Autor:**

Hola, por aquí de nuevo. Bueno, quise redimirme con esta historia... Pero creo que me salió más enredada de lo que pensaba, no sé si contará como experiencia, en fin. A ver que les parece.

Cualquier duda, déjenla en la cajita de comentarios, estaré encantada de responderles. Cuídense, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **SIETE MINUTOS PARA UN DESASTRE.**

 **.**

‹‹ _En una casa con niños, el silencio es mala señal… ¡Muuuy mala señal!››._

Anónimo.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

* * *

— Ay Dios… — murmuró Minato, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, contemplando el desastre.

El Cuarto Hokage paseó la mirada a su alrededor, había manchas de pintura azul por todos lados en la cocina. Paredes, mesa, sillas, ventanas y muebles… Ni siquiera la vajilla favorita de su mujer se había salvado del desastre.

Siete minutos, ¡se había tardado siete minutos! Y Sakimi había "redecorado" toda la cocina, con una lata de pintura que había dejado olvidada en una esquina de la habitación. ¡Solo habían sido siete minutos! ¿Cómo una niña de dos años podía crear tal catástrofe?

Minato volteó hacia su hija que tenía las manos, la cara y la ropa pintada de azul, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa inocente, que, desafortunadamente, le recordaba a su madre. Sakimi había heredado su cabello rubio, su piel bronceada y los ojos verde jade de su madre. Físicamente la pequeña había recibido las cualidades de ambos, pero su actitud estaba evidentemente regida por su hijo mayor: Naruto.

Esa era la única explicación para que su hija fuera capaz de hacer semejante desastre en tan poco tiempo. Siendo honesto, ni Naruto había sido capaz de ejecutar tremenda hazaña, con tal destreza en tan poco tiempo. Y Naruto en su niñez era un demonio.

— Joder, tu madre va a matarme — murmuró en un suspiro.

La pequeña soltó una risa como si su padre le contara un chiste, y supiera qué, claramente, su madre las pagaría con él.

Minato se inclinó y tomó a la niña en brazos para bañarla, lo primero que tenía que hacer era asearla y después intentar dejar la cocina un poco decente antes de que su esposa llegara. Cuando menos así el enojo sería menos…

Atravesando la sala, la puerta de la casa se abrió y la voz de Naruto hizo eco en el silencioso espacio.

— Papá sa… — su hijo se quedó a medias al ver a la niña toda llena de pintura, frunció el ceño y antes de que dijera algo, Minato se adelantó.

— Te invito a que pases a la cocina, Sakimi decidió redecorarla — la pequeña, complacida, sonrió ampliamente mientras pataleaba en brazos de su padre —. Estaré en el baño, tratando de borrar todo rastro de pintura — suspiró.

Naruto apretó los labios, ver a su padre de un lado para otro detrás de su hermanita era bastante gracioso. Así qué, ni corto ni perezoso enfiló hacia la habitación que le señaló. En cuanto puso un pie dentro y vio el desorden…, era como si por esa habitación hubiese pasado un torbellino. Las paredes salpicadas por huellas de manos y pies, le fue imposible no soltar una carcajada. Sino lo hacía la burla no estaría completa. El shinobi inspeccionó la cocina, encontrándose con una lata de pintura vacía a unos cuantos pasos de él. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un envase de pintura abierto, sabiendo que había un niño en casa?

Estaba claro que ellos no contaban con que una niña de apenas dos años, completara tal hazaña. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado crear tal obra de arte? Naruto rió de nuevo, a él le hacía gracia, pero probablemente a la madre de Sakimi le daría el soponcio cuando viera su cocina hecha caos.

De repente sintió la presencia de Minato a su lado, llevaba a su hermanita en brazos. Esta vez, envuelta en una pequeña bata color amarillo. La pequeña le sonreía y estiraba sus brazos hacia él, pidiéndole que la cargara. Naruto no se hizo de rogar, después de todo, amaba a esa pequeña diablilla, aunque en el fondo no esperó tener más hermanos.

— Sakura-chan te va a matar… — articuló finalmente Naruto.

Minato le miró de reojo como diciéndole: ¿acaso crees que no lo sé?

Uzumaki ahogó una risa apretando los labios, de verdad que la llegada de su mejor amiga a la casa sería épica. Él cuando menos, no quería perdérsela.

— ¡¿A quién se le ocurrió dejar esa lata de pintura con Sakimi cerca?!

Minato rió entre dientes, dio un par de zancadas y se inclinó para levantar el arma del delito.

— A Sakura — contestó pacientemente.

Él había sugerido que no la dejara cerca, ya habían sido testigos del alcance de las travesuras de su pequeña. Descuidarse de tal manera significaba dos cosas: problemas y desastres.

De no haber sido por el malsano silencio, hubiese tardado más tiempo en regresar a la cocina y el caos mucho peor. Ni su jutsu del Dios del trueno le ayudaba a evitar ese "incidente".

— ¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?!

" _La verdad no estaba pensando mucho recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina…"_ , pensó Minato, concluyó que su hijo no necesitaba saberlo.

— Es madre primeriza, Naruto, imaginó que Sakimi no sería tan habilidosa como para abrir una lata de pintura — concluyó colocando el objeto sobre el fregadero, tomó un paño y lo humedeció un poco para empezar a limpiar las sillas. Cuando menos la pintura era de agua, quitarla sería sencillo — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, recordando que había llegado a buscarlo.

Naruto lo miró en silencio un instante, luego paseó los ojos a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse que no tuviera pintura fresca. Todavía sostenía a Sakimi en brazos, ésta parecía bastante cómoda, tanto que había recostado su pequeña cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y cerraba los ojos cada tanto. Debía estar agotada después de todo ese ajetreo.

Minato sonrió.

Cuando comenzó aquella relación clandestina con la compañera de su hijo, jamás imaginó que llegarían tan lejos, que se enamorarían y menos que terminarían casándose. Sin embargo, con bebé en camino, las prioridades cambiaban y, a pesar de saber que sería juzgado por la diferencia de edades le importó un carajo. Lo único que le interesaba era lo que ella y su hijo pensaran de él. Por un momento temió perder a Naruto… Pero Naruto era comprensivo y tenía un gran corazón, de hecho, fue quizá el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía antes que ellos. Eso no solo hablaba muy bien de él, sino también de su grado de madurez.

Le costó un poco aceptar toda la situación, la llegada de Sakimi aligeró un poco las cosas.

— Mamá tiene un problema — suspiró cansadamente Naruto.

Minato supo que ese "problema", probablemente tenía nombre y apellido.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la última silla, oteó a su hijo de reojo y le vio asentir hastiado —. No me digas, es Fugaku de nuevo, ¿no?

Naruto resopló fastidiado, Sakimi se movió ligeramente entre sus brazos y luego la escuchó resollar a gusto. El Cuarto soltó una pequeña risa, su hijo seguramente estaba más que harto de tener que solucionarle los problemas a su madre. Al final siempre terminaba recurriendo a él, siempre por el mismo lío.

— ¡Sí! ¡Siempre es él! — manifestó el chico, tratando de no exaltarse porque tenía a su hermanita en brazos y podía asustarla — ¡Ni Itachi! ¡Ni siquiera Sasuke se pusieron tan melodramáticos como él!

Minato acomodó las sillas, lavó el paño y luego tomó la vajilla favorita de Sakura. Si la veía toda manchada le daría un bajón de presión tremendo…

— No sé porque no lo acepta de una sola vez — se quejó Naruto.

El Cuarto respiró hondamente, se sentó y tomó un plato de la vajilla antes de mirar a su hijo.

— No es tan fácil, Naruto. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que había entre Kushina y Mikoto, pero a él lo tomó totalmente desprevenido… — explicó apaciblemente —. No es fácil aceptar que de la noche a la mañana la mujer que amas está enamorada de "otro", menos si ese otro es su mejor amiga. No es tan simple…

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su padre probablemente tenía razón, para Fugaku Uchiha debía ser un golpe bajo perder a su mujer por otra. Y que además, ahora, vivieran juntas en la que alguna vez fue su casa, su hogar. El lugar donde criaron a sus hijos… No debía ser nada comprensible.

Acomodó mejor a Sakimi que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, llevó la palma izquierda hacia su frente y la frotó contrariado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Minato terminó de limpiar la taza, la puso a un lado, dejó el paño sobre la superficie de madera y juntó sus dedos en un gesto pensativo, antes de mirar a su hijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con él.

El rubio menor soltó el aire aliviado, su padre siempre sabía qué hacer y era el mejor para hablar con el padre de Sasuke. Después de todo tenían una amistad desde hace años, lo conocía mejor que él y sabría qué decirle para que ya dejara de fastidiar a su madre y a Mikoto. Naruto supuso que si Fugaku estaba así de insoportable, era porque se había enterado de la inminente boda y eso le minaba las posibilidades de reconquistar a su antigua esposa. Él tenía la esperanza de que su padre lo hiciera entrar en razón.

— ¡Gracias, papá! Ya no sabía que más hacer…

Minato sonrió y asintió comprensivamente.

— Ahora necesito que me ayudes, cambia a Sakimi mientras termino de limpiar esto — señaló con una mano las paredes.

Su hijo mayor rió, sabía que la ayuda no le iba a salir gratuita, pero no se quejaba porque igual disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Y su hermanita era muy apegada a él, ya se veía enseñándole sus jutsus y demás técnicas. Le entusiasmaba mucho la idea…

— Bien, bien, estoy seguro que si no llego Sakura-chan te echa la bronca — se burló, su padre ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la gracia que le hacía el comentario.

Naruto salió rápidamente de la cocina con rumbo hacia la habitación de la niña. Luego miró a su alrededor, en definitiva Sakura quería redecorar la cocina, pero estaba seguro que ese desastre no contaba como decoración. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darse prisa a limpiar todo antes de que llegara.

Su mujer podía tener un carácter de los mil demonios.


End file.
